Metalder Episodes
Hurry! To the Hundred-Demon Spirit World (急げ! 百鬼魔界へ, Isoge! Hyakki Makai e) #I Have Become God Neroz (余は神・ネロスなり, Yo wa Kami・Nerosu Nari) #Hammer Man Ben K Cries to the Love for a Hare (野兎への愛にハンマー男ベンKが涙する, Nousagi e no Ai ni Hanmā Otoko Ben Kei ga Namidasuru) #Torpedo Agmis VS Navy Second Lieutenant Metalder (魚雷アグミス対海軍少尉メタルダー, Gyorai Agumisu Tai Kaigun Shōi Metarudā) #Hold on! Never-Missing Gunplay (耐える! 百発百中のガンプレイ, Taeru! Hyabbatsuhyakuchū Ganpurei) #Anger! Knockout the Heavyweight King Galdos (怒る! ヘビー級王者ガルドスをKOせよ, Ikaru! Hebī Kyūōja Garudosu wo Kei Ō seyo) #Decide the Goal! The Flaming Duel with the Tag Brothers (ゴールを決めろ! タグ兄弟との炎の決闘, Gōru wo Kimeru! Tagu Kyodai tono Honō Kettō) #Farewell, Barlock! The Secret of the Iron Mask (さらばバーロック! 鉄仮面の秘密, Saraba Bārokku! Tetsu Kamen no Himitsu) #Dreaming Monster! Lovers in a Crossfire (夢みるモンスター! 十字砲火の恋人たち, Yumemiru Monsutā! Jūjihōka no Koibito-tachi) #Excellent Technique! The Violin Attack of the Famous Music Robot (超絶技! 名曲ロボットのバイオリン攻撃, Chōzetsu Waza! Meikyoku Robotto no Baiorin Kōgeki) #Pursuit of the Brave! A Giant Rises in the Sky!! (勇者の追撃! 天空にそそりたつ巨人!!, Yūsha no Tsuigeki! Tenkū ni Sosoritatsu Kyojin!!) #Monster's Beloved・Sieging Ninjas (愛しのモンスター・包囲する忍者たち!, Aishi no Monsutā・Hōisuru Ninja-tachi!) #Critical Moment! Valley Umineko Restores the Love of Parent and Child (危機一髪! 親と子が愛をもどす海猫の村, Kiki Ippatsu! Oya to Ko ga Ai wo Modosu Umineko no Mura) #Little Sister is Alive! Sorrowful Lady Soldier Madonna (妹よ生きて! 哀しみの女戦士マドンナ, Imōto wa Ikite! Kanashimi no Joshi Madonna) #Soaring Monster・Son! Mother's Wish! (翔くモンスター・息子よ、母の願いを!, Tobuku Monsutā・Musuko yo, Haha no Negai wo!) #Love's Rival is a Cruching Biker Family (恋のライバルはバリバリ爆走族, Koi no Raibaru wa Baribari Bakusōzoku) #Mai at Risk! Running One-Eyed Dragon Top Gunder (危うし舞! 走る独眼竜トップガンダー, Ayaushi Mai! Hashiru Dokuganryū Toppu Gandā) #Mai's Secret Information・Poolside's Trap (舞の秘密情報・プールサイドの罠, Mai no Himitsu Jōhō・Pūrusaido no Wana) #Summer Vacation is a Adventure Tour to the Ghost Bank (夏休みはゴーストバンクへ冒険ツアー, Natsuyasumi wa Gōsutobanku e Bouken Tsuā) #Target is the Puppies? Fire-Breathing Army Armaments (ターゲットは仔犬? 火をふく機甲軍団, Tāgetto wa Koinu? Hi wo Fuku Kikō Gundan) #A Citywide Mystery・The Beautiful Girl Who Calls Fireflies (大都会ミステリー・ホタルを呼ぶ美少女, Daitokai Misuterī・Hotaru wo Yobu Bishōjo) #Sky-Soaring Rollers! Raid of the Red Dolphins (空飛ぶローラー! 赤いイルカの襲撃, Soratobi Rōrā! Akai Iruka no Shūgeki) #Who's Top?! The Best and Worst's Big Sports Day (トップは誰だ?! ピンからキリの大運動会, Toppu wa Dare da?! Pin kara Kin no Daiundōkai) #Princess Tenko VS Galador's Black Magic Technique Battle (プリンセス天功VSガラドーの魔術合戦, Purinsesu Tenko Tai Garadō no Majutsu Kassen) #Fly! JAC Blitzkrieg Cheering Party (とびだせ! ジャック電撃応援団, Tobidase! Jakku Dengeki ōendan) #Winners! Blazing JAC Guys (ぶっちぎり! 炎のジャック野郎, Bucchigiri! Honō no Jakku Yarō) #Help! The Beloved Gori-chan's Escape Journal (助けて! 愛しのゴリちゃん逃亡日記, Tasukete! Aishi no Gori-chan Tōbō Niki) #Lovely Thief・Shining Diamond Shines Upon a Virgin's Wish (可愛い盗賊・きらめくダイヤに乙女の願いを!, Kawaii Tōzoku・Kirameku Daiya ni Otome no Negai yo!) #The Sorrowful Story of the Stray Dog (ある哀しいのら犬の物語, Aru Kanashimi Norainu no Monogatari) #Protect! The Secret Base (守れ! 秘密基地, Mamore! Himitsu Kichi) #Target the Power Surge! The Girls Who Dreams Love (瞬転を狙え! 愛を夢みる少女, Shunten wo Nerae! Ai wo Yumemiru Shōjo) #Legend of the Century Beauty (百年美人伝説, Hyakunen Bijin Densetsu) #Big Siege Network, Escape of Heated Friendship (大包囲網 熱き友情の脱出, Daihōiami Atsuki Yūjo no Dasshutsu) #The Emperor With A Thousand Faces・Neroz (千の顔を持つ帝王・ネロス, Sen no Kao wo Motsu Teiō・Nerosu) #Emperor・Neroz's Identity is? (帝王・ネロスの正体は?, Teiō・Nerosu no Shōtai wa?) #Big Counteroffense! The Robot Army's Showdown (大反撃! 戦闘ロボット軍団, Daihangeki! Sentō Robotto Gundan) #Great Collapse! Neroz Empire (大崩壊! ネロス帝国, Daihōkai! Nerosu Teikoku) #Great Counterattack! Wasteland of Love and Hatred (大逆襲! 愛と憎しみの荒野, Daigyakushū! Ai to Nikushimi no Kōya) #Great Decisive Battle! Metalder for Eternity (大決戦! メタルダーよ永遠に, Daikessen! Metarudā yo Eien ni)